Todo un Pecado
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki ha hecho una travesura a su novio, sus amigas Hana y Mikoto la descubren pero no hay nada que puedan hacer. —Que buen culo Minato-kun #Minaakushi 7u7


**Los personajes** **de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Todo un Pecado"**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

Kushina Uzumaki era bien conocida en la aldea por ser una chica problema, la habanero sangriento, una ninja de elite, y sobre todo, la compañia inseparable y novia de Minato Namikaze, el bombón amarillo de konoha -mote que fue puesto por sus seguidoras-.

Esa mañana Kushina despertó 2 horas antes de lo habitual, tomo la pequeña cajita con agujas e hilo, un pantalón deportivo masculino y se puso a cocer.

No, el deportivo no estaba descosido si es lo que se preguntan, es solo que a criterio de Kushina, le faltaban algunos arreglitos, así que con esa idea en mente se dispuso a cocer tan rápido como el dolor de los dedos se lo permitiesen -no había empezado y ya se había pinchado los dedos tres veces-, pero estaba segura que nada le impediria terminar con el trabajo.

Tras poco mas de una hora y 20 minutos Kushina observo con orgullo su trabajo terminado, acomodo las agujas con los hilos y los guardó, tomo el deportivo, lo doblo y se fue a bañar, despues de una ducha rápida tomo una pequeña bolsita que usaba en sus días libres, guardo algodón, kleenex, una botella de agua y muchas lechitas de sabores, tomo el deportivo en manos y salio de casa.

Minato se encontraba en su departamento de soltero observando atentamente desde la ventana, en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa cuando entre toda la gente que transitaba en la calle, una melena roja se distinguía, estaba tan feliz de que su novia no se haya quedado dormida y pudiese ayudarlo en esa vengonzosa situación.

¿Como llego a esto?, pues bien, el día anterior el regreso de una importante misión y con la ropa hecha jirones, nada era rescatable, al llegar a su casa se encontró con su amada novia, ella le regaño por no ser cuidadoso, le incito a quitarse la ropa y tomar un baño, estaba cansado y no pensaba replicarle nada, tal como ella le dijo se quito la ropa y se metió a bañar, ella tomó la ropa sucia y rota, se ofreció a tirarla por el, también menciono el hecho de irse para dejarlo descansar con la promesa de regresar por la mañana.

todo iba de maravilla, mejor que planeado, eso era claro hasta que fue a por ropa limpia y lo único que encontró fue un vacío (como el que ella dejó en tu corazón :'v ok,no), por que si, de sus ropas no quedaban ni un hilo, ¡es que incluso su ropa interior no estaba!, se desesperó, no sabia que hacer, pero como un acto divino un ANBU se aparecio, gracias al cielo que se había enrollado con una sabana.

—Un mensaje de Hokage-sama -hablo el ninja-

—¿que pasa?

—En la oficina de Hokage-sama se han encontrado con cuatro maletas de color azul con ropa y equipamiento ninja, junto a un juego de kunais especiales con rastro de su chakra por lo que Hokage-sama ha encontrado las pertenencias como de tu propiedad, pide que pase a recogerlas por la mañana.

—Emmm... Claro -¿como acabo su ropa y equipo allí? Solo Dios lo sabia, pero antes de que el anbu se fuera habló ¿Podrias llevarle un mensaje a Kushina?, no podría ir por mis cosas desnudo

—Escucho -respondio el anbu-

—Yo... -comenzo con el sonrojo invadiendo su cara- quisiera que viniera por la mañana con la ropa que deje en su casa la... La... La o-tra noche -termino de hablar avergonzado-

—Lo tengo -respondio el anbu con diversion en su voz y tras esto se retiro-

Asi fue como llego a esta situación, la puerta sono y el corrio como un poseso a abrir, la vio alli tan linda como siempre, le dio un beso en los labios y la recibio con una sabana tapando su desnudez, ella sonrio y le entrego el deportivo a lo que el la miro extrañado.

—Lo siento Minato-kun, recuerda que la ropa interior te la has traido antes de irte de misión y la playera no le he encontrado.

—... -minato observó a su novia y luego el deportivo en su mano, tendria que irse sin ropa interior y sin camisa-

—Lo siento -dijo la peliroja con pena-

—Esta bien, no te preocupes -respondio Minato- gracias.

Mientras Namikaze se ponia la única prenda disponible Kushina le preparaba el desayuno, despues de algunos minutos se sentaron juntos a desayunar.

—Ire por mis cosas a la torre y volvere con el jutsu del dios del rayo, no tardare mucho preciosa.

—Aqui te espero -respondio Kushina sonrojada-

El rubio no tardo en salir, observo a las personas y logro ver a sus acosadoras a la distancia, tuvo miedo, si una vez casi lo violan y estaba cubierto hasta las narices, ahora que estaba sin ropa seguro que si lo violaban y eran capaces hasta de embarazarlo, si, embarazarlo, esas mujeres rompian toda regla de fisica y no dudaba que pasara lo mismo con las de Biologia, mas su sorpresa fue grande al ver que nadie le miraba, eso claramente lo relajó, tal vez podria llegar completo hasta la torre y volver rápido para darle amor a su chica.

Cerca de alli, Hana Hyuga observaba a su amiga Mikoto que se acercaba a ella muy sonriente, se saludaron y rieron un poco de comentarios graciosos que se hacian, toda atmosfera rosa se esfumó al ver aquella conocida melena roja perderse entre la multitud, eso era mal augurio, la siguieron y lograron verla colocandose algodon en las fosas nasales, se acercaron a ella cuidadosamente -nunca sabian que esperar de esa linda chica traviesa-

—Buen día -hablo Hana-

—Oh, si, es tan bueno -susurro la Uzumaki sin quitar la vista del camino y destapando una leche sabor chocolate para comenzar a engullirla-

—¿Que haces Kushina? -dijo la Uchiha de forma mas directa-

—Es tan bueno-ttebane -susurro sin notar a las dos mujeres atras-

Ambas mujeres decidieron que era mejor ver que era lo que su amiga observaba, la sorpresa fue ver a Minato Namikaze, novio de la misma caminar por la aldea con solo un deportivo y sin camisa, los aldeanos sabían que estaba prohibido ver con libido a ese hombre, y sus acosadoras ya sabían cuales eran las consecuencias, es por eso que nadie mas lo veía, vieron de nuevo a su amiga.

—Luego me agradeces Minato-kun, ese deportivo te quedaba de infarto, pero con los arreglitos que le hice esta mañana, con ese deportivo ahora eres todo un pecado -dattebane!

Ahora comprendían todo, el algodón era para detener la hemorragia nasal, misma que era provocada por ver ese redondo trasero que poseía el Lámina de siendo apretado y remarcado por el deportivo que realmente lo hacia ver como un pecado de lujuria, la leche era para no debilitarse por la perdida de sangre, y el agua para refrescarse por las altas temperaturas en su cuerpo y algo les decía que tras ese Minato en tan sexy situación y sin nadie mirando, y en el trasfondo de lo que lo llevo a andar así, Kushina Uzumaki era la única y perversa mente detrás de todo eso.

Lo que les llevaba a concluir, Kushina era una pervertida pero muy inteligente en estos casos, y otra cosa, mejor dejar de ver antes de que las descubra viendo a su hombre y las mate.

—Que buen culo Minato-kun -menciono antes de avanzar para verlo mejor-.

S **e que hay faltas ortográficas, solo no me condenen please... ¿Un review? ¿No? Ok :3**


End file.
